lostsynthfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghv
Dissidia U Final Fantasy U (Japanese: ディシディUアファイナルファンタジー, Dissidia U Final Fantasy) and Dissidia 3D Final Fantasy(Japanese: ディシディア３Ｄファイナルファンタジー, Dissidia 3D Final Fantasy ) are upcoming games within the Dissidia Final Fantasy franchise for both the Nintendo Wii U and New Nintendo 3DS developed by Square Enix and Nintendo and published/distributed by Nintendo. This is the first time for a Dissidia game to be featured on a Nintendo platform. It is confirmed that the two games will be ports from the arcade version of Final Fantasy Dissidia which was released in 2015. ='Gameplay'= The gameplay within Dissidia U Final Fantasy and Dissidia 3D Final Fantasy remains largely unchanged from it's arcade version. Compared to the previous games in the series, Dissidia Final Fantast and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ''. The general concept is fighting as one of many ''Final Fantasy characters against similar Final Fantasy characters using a variety of both physical and magical attacks. Players are generally free to move around as they please and can even use magic to levitate themselves from the ground. Dissidia U Final Fantasy and Dissidia 3D Final Fantasy largely employs the same gameplay found within the arcade version which was made from the ground up from it's previous installments. The game features a three-on-three combat feature which involves forming teams. In the case of Single Player, the other two characters are controlled by the computer. The player is able to switch in-between any one of these characters. In regards to Vs. Battles, players can fight against a human player either through splitting the screen in the middle or through the New Nintendo 3D or Wii U Gamepad. In regards to Online matches, up to six players can be involved in a match. Characters utilize two type of attacks: * Bravery Attack: Performing a Bravery Attack will decrease the opponent's Bravery Stat while increasing the player's own Bravery Stat. * HP Attack: HP Attacks inflict damage equal to the player's current Bravery Stat. It is important to juggle these two types of attacks together in order to defeat the opponent by reducing the HP Bar to 0 which results in a K.O. When this happens, the teams shared HP is greatly reduced with the removal of one part of the global HP Bar. Decreasing an opponent's Bravery Stat to zero results in a Bravery Break which gives the attack player a significant increase in their Bravery Stat. Bravery Attacks cannot be customized and each character has seven total which includes: three ground attacks, three aerial attacks, and one dashing attack. However, each character can only equip one HP Attack and two EX Skills. Players can save "pre-made characters" to use them in battles. EX Skills which was previously named "EX Mode" in previous Dissidia Final Fantasy games consists of attacks that increases the players overall battle performance. Only one EX Skill can be equipped to a character at a time. Some of these allow characters freedom while in a powered up form like Terra's Trance while others are Support-based attacks. An EX Burst which involves inputting a command during the EX Skill to perform a powerful combo attack composed of Bravery Attacks and the set HP Attack. Entering into the EX Burst causes the EX Skill to end. After it ends, there is a cool down before either can be activated which represents as a white circle in the HUD display. The bigger circle represents the EX Burst. Players are capable of moving freely around the map, utilizing both Bravery and HP attacks up close or far away, and numerous other movements. Players are capable of performing a single jump as well as a double jump. Some characters such as Onion Knight and Lightning are capable of a third jump. Characters can also dash and home in onto a select opponent but this uses up a Stamina Gauge and can be sustained only for a small period of time. Dodging is composed of a side-step and grants brief invincibility from attacks. Players can throw up shields to protect themselves from damage but are prone to shattering. Shield deterioration is shown through color indicators with green being the healthiest, orange indicating weakness and red showing danger. When a player targets a another player, it shows a blue link much like from Final Fantasy XII. This also shows up on the map as well. When the targeted enemy begins to attack, it quickly changes to red to warn the player. Players can summon large and powerful creatures from Final Fantasy lore such as Bahamut and Ifrit. They can be summoned through the Summoning Gauge which is filled by attacking the enemy. Crystals represent the ability to call forth these monsters and by grabbing it and having a filled Summon Gauge, they can bring forth their power. Summons alter the appearance of the battlefield both during and 30 second after. Summoned monsters are CPU-controlled allies and cannot be controlled by the players. If the player is hit while calling forth the Summon, it will be interrupted. 'Differences between the Arcade and Home Versions' The arcade and home versions of Dissidia Final Fantasy differ in various ways. *Controls: The controls obviously differ from the arcade version to accomadate both the Wii U and 3DS control schematics. Here is a list of comparisons between the arcade controls and Wii U/3DS Controls. *The Wii U and 3DS version offers three unique characters with two version exclusive characters while the third is featured on both the Wii U and 3DS. *The Wii U and 3DS versions features three stages with, much like the playable characters, offers two version exclusive stages and a third stage that is on both versions. *Both versions have the My Hero Mode which allows players to customize characters. While this is also available in the arcade version, the home versions and by allowing players to increase ten stats to enhance their characters through items, weapons, and armor which are pulled from the the Final Fantasy universe. *'Attack Power': Attack output through physical/armed attacks. *'Attack Speed': The movement speed of physical/armed attacks. *'Attack Range': The striking range of physical/armed attacks. *'Magic Power': Attack output of magical attacks. *'Magic Speed': The casting speed of magical attacks. *'Magic Range': The casting range of magical attacks. *'Hero Power': The character's general output level for both Attack and Magic. *'Hero Defense': The character's shield strength. *'Hero Speed': The character's speed ability. *'Hero Stamina': The character's ability to perform attacks and movements without losing a lot of stamina. *'Dioramas': Dioramas are trophy-like collectibles that players can unlock throughout the game. They are featured on both versions but they are not shared between versions. Dioramas depict standstill replicas of various battles and events found in the world of Final Fantasy such as the death of Aerith or Lightning and her party being transformed into Fal'Cie. *'Dual Screens': Due to the dual screen nature of both the Wii U and New Nintendo 3DS; the game has changed it's display to accommodate. The main screen is free from the gauges, maps, and bars found int he Arcade version thus allowing players more room to watch the battle. The aforementioned gauges and maps are on the Gamepad or the touch screen of the New Nintendo 3DS. Players can toggle the options to show the display on the main screen much like the arcade version. When the television monitor is off, this is the form of display that the game takes on the Wii U Gamepad. *'Quest Guild': A new mode that allows players to take quests from Montblanc such as defeating opponents or executing certain attack sin various conditions. Completing them unlocks various content found within both versions. *'Castle Invasion' and Crystal Protectors are new modes that can be played with one person or with a group of people online. Further details in shown below. *'Future Features': SQUARE-ENIX has revealed that future features will appear in the Wii U and 3DS versions and will be available through updates int he future. 'Differences between the Wii U and 3DS Versions' As mentioned before, there is some differences between the Wii U and 3DS versions. *Each version will have a unique character and stage exclusive to it. *Each version will have unique Diorama's that are not shared between the two. *The Wii U version as a single/multiplayer mode called Castle Defender. Two teams of three players participate in this event with one team trying to defend the castle and the other team trying to invade it. The castle can be damaged and destroyed and attacked. The match ends with the defending team dying or the castle being depleted to 35% or the invading team being K.O'd. *The 3DS version has a unique mode called Crystal Protectors which tasks a team of six players to defend a large crystal from various monsters found within the Final Fantasy series such as Malboros and Garudas. Various bosses and monsters such as Behemoth Kings also appear. The match is over if the entire team us defeated, if the crystal is fully destroyed, or if all of the waves are completed and the monsters are destroyed. *'Final Fantasy Legacy': Unique to the Wii U version is the mode Final Fantasy Legacy. I allows players to participate in one of three battles spanning between the Final Fantasy games: Ff-1_logo.png|Final Fantasy Ff-2_logo.png|Final Fantasy II Ff-3_logo.png|Final Fantasy III Ff-4_logo.png|Final Fantasy IV Ff-5_logo.png|Final Fantasy V Ff-6_logo.png|Final Fantasy VI Ff-7_logo.png|Final Fantasy VII Ff-8_logo.png|Final Fantasy VIII Ff-9_logo.png|Final Fantasy IX Ff-10_logo.png|Final Fantasy X Ff-11_logo.png|Final Fantasy XI Ff-12_logo.png|Final Fantasy XII Ff-13_logo.png|Final Fantasy XIII Ff-IV-afteryears_logo.png|Final Fantasy IV After Years The battles are pre-determined upon starting and the mode will finish after completion. However, the abilities, weapons, armor, stats, and even monsters will fluctuate and never be the same. Some battles includes the first battle between Seymour in Final Fantasy X, the battle between the Kraken in Final Fantasy III, and the battle between Lightning and Odin in Final Fantasy XIII, or a random battle found in any of the games between randomized set of monsters or fiends. This is the first time that many of these Final Fantasy games will be featured on a Nintendo system. ='Game Modes'= Both the Wii U and New Nintendo 3DS versions will contain various game modes for players to explore. Dissidia U Final Fantasy= |-|Dissidia 3D Final Fantasy= ='Setting'= While both the arcade and home versions do not have a plot, the stages represent various areas found within the Final Fantasy franchise. Stages that are released on the arcade version will be generally available on the Wii U and New Nintendo 3DS versions. In addition, future version exclusive stages will also become available that aren't in arcades. 'Stages' Stages are a common feature in Dissidia Final Fantasy. To date, there are seven total stages with three of them being exclusive to the Wii U and 3DS versions: Kingdom of Padarak is exclusive to the Wii U version while the Crystal Tower is exclusive to the 3DS version. Skyloft is available on both versions. These three stages will be unavailable in the arcade version. Each stage has an Event or transition that happens midway. While some of them are purely aesthetic such as Besaid Island at night time, others draw from their Final Fantasy roots such as Meteofall in Midgar and Destruction of Cocoon in Eden. These events happen midway through the match and may have a hand in changing the flow of battle. Full Stage List= |-|Dissidia U Stage List= |-|Dissidia 3D Stage List= |=|Both Versions Stages= |-|Palette Swap= Warrior of Light defaultpalette.png|Default Warrior_of_Light_redpalette.png|Red Warrior_of_Light_whitepalette.png|White |-|Costumes= Costume_warrior_of_light.jpg|Warrior of Light |-|Weapons= |-|Screenshots= ss1-b.jpg|Warrior of Light ss2-b.jpg|Warrior of Light attacking. ss3-b.jpg|Warrior of Light and game display. |-|Trailer= |} |-|Palette Swap= Garland_defaultpalette.png|Default Palette Garland_purplepalette.png|Purple Palette Garland_blackpalette.png|Black Palette |-|Costumes= Costume_garland.jpg|Garland |-|Weapons= |-|Screenshots= ss1-g.jpg|Garland ss2-g.jpg|Garland preparing an attack. ss3-g.jpg|Garland landing a hit. |-|Trailer= |} |-|Palette Swap= Frioniel_defaultpalette.png|Default Frioniel_purplepalette.png|Purple Frioniel_yellowpalette.png|Yellow |-|Costumes= Costume_firion.jpg|Firion |-|Weapons= |-|Screenshots= ss1-f.jpg|Firion ss2-b.jpg|Firion performing a Bravery Attack. ss3-f.jpg|Firion finishing of his enemy. |-|Trailer= |} |-|Palette Swap= Onion_Knight_defaultpalette.png|Default Onion_Knight_greenpalette.png|Green Onion_Knight_bluepalette.png|Blue |-|Costumes= Costume_onion_knight.jpg|Onion Knight |-|Weapons= |-|Screenshots= ss1-on.jpg|Onion Knight ss2-o.jpg|Onion Knight as an..Onion Ninja?! ss3-o.jpg|Onion Knight casting a magical attack. |-|Trailer= |} |-|Palette Swap= |-|Costumes= Costume_cecil.jpg|Cecil Harvey Costume_darkkngihtcecil.jpg|Cecil Harvey (Dark Knight) |-|Weapons= |-|Screenshots= ss1-c.jpg|Cecil ss2-c.jpg|Cecil attacking Bartz as a Dark Knight. ss3-c.jpg|Cecil preparing an attack. |-|Trailer= |} |-|Screenshots= ss1-ba.jpg|Bartx ss2-ba.jpg|Bartz performing the Knight attack. ss3-ba.jpg|Bartz preparing to fire his bow and arrow. |-|Trailer= |} |-|Screenshots= ss1-t.jpg|Terra ss2-t.jpg|Terra performing a magical attack. ss3-ba.jpg|Teera utilizing her Ex Skill, Trance. |-|Trailer= |} |-|Screenshots= ss1-ke.jpg|Kefka ss2-ke.jpg|Terra readying a magical attack. ss3-ke.jpg|Kefka showcasing his funny dashing style. |-|Trailer= |} |-|Screenshots= ss1-cl.jpg|Cloud ss2-cl.jpg|Cloud attacking his opponent. ss3-cl.jpg|Cloud performing Blade Beam. |-|Trailer= |} |-|Screenshots= ss1-s.jpg|Squall ss2-s.jpg|Squall launching an attack. ss3-s.jpg|Squall blasting his opponent away. |-|Trailer= |} |-|Screenshots= ss1-z.jpg|Zidane ss2-z.jpg|Zidane relentlessly attacking the foe. ss3-s.jpg|Zidane after activating his Ex Skill, Trance. |-|Trailer= |} |-|Screenshots= ss1-ti.jpg|Tidus ss2-ti.jpg|Tidus launching an attack from far away. ss3-ti.jpg|Tidus rushing an opponent with an attack. |-|Trailer= |} |-|Screenshots= ss1-sh.jpg|Shanotto ss2-sh.jpg|Shanotto casting a powerful spell. ss3-sh.jpg|Shanotto while enraged. |-|Trailer= |} |} |-|Screenshots= ss1-v.jpg|Vaan ss2-v.jpg|Vaan performing the HP Attack, Pyroclasm. ss3-v.jpg|Vaan launching an attack. |-|Trailer= |} |-|Screenshots= ss1-l.jpg|Lightning ss2-v.jpg|Lightning launching an attack with Oden's blades. ss3-v.jpg|Lightning showing her strength and speed. |-|Trailer= |} |-|Screenshots= ss1-kl.jpg|King Leo ss2-kl.jpg|King Leo summoning a building using Architek. ss3-kl.jpg|King Leo performing Calavat Summon. |-|Trailer= |} |-|Screenshots= ss1-r.jpg|Refia ss2-r.jpg|Refia using her Devout attack to heal an ally. |-|Trailer= |} |-|Screenshots= ss1-li.jpg|Link ss2-li.jpg|Link attacking with the Master Sword. ss3-li.jpg|Link using his Ball and Cahin move. |-|Trailer= |} 'Roster' Full Roster= |-|Dissidia U= |-|Dissidia 3D= -|Both Versions= ='Summons'= Summons are special creatures that can be called forth to aid the player's team in battle in order to achieve victory. They are all drawn from the Final Fantasy franchise and display a wide assortment of powers such as lightning, fire, and ice. In Dissidia Final Fantasy, players must located the Summon Crystal and break in in order to perform the summoning ritual. The ritual will be interrupted if the player is attacked during it. Once summoned, the creature will perform an attack that effects the stage as a whole; aiding players and damaging enemies. In Dissidia U & 3D, there will be two confirmed exclusive Summons not available on the arcade version. In addition, both versions will have a single version exclusive summon. Each version will have three exclusive summons total. ='Music'= Music is being composed by the person behind the arcade version, Takeharu Ishimoto who also produced the music for the previous Final Fantasy Dissidia titles. Much like the arcade version, two new vocalized versions of the theme song "DISSIDIA" will also be included; the orchestral version "Explosion" and the rock version "Massive Explosion". In addition to new arrangments of old tracks, older arrangements may also appear on stages. ='Development'= To view more about the development of Dissidia Final Fantasy, please visit this link which will take you to the development section of the Final Fantasy wikia page. Development for Dissidia U & 3D Final Fantasy began after the arcade version was finalized and put into arcades around Japan. Do the overwhelming support for the game and wish to see in brought to home console, SQUARE-ENIX entered into negotiations with Nintendo about bringing the first installment of a Dissida game to a Nintendo console. It was decided to extend it to both the Wii U and New Nintendo 3DS platforms to increase the range of players. ='About ''Dissidia= Dissidia Final Fantasy is a franchise developed by SQUARE-ENIX for the Playstation Portable (PSP) whichc onsisted of two games: Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Unlike the 2015 arcade version, these tow games contained a story line which pitted Warriors of Light led by Cosmos against the Warriors of Darkness in elements called cycles. Each cycle sees the two sides fighting against each other throughout time and, while escape is possible, it not often granted. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy is a prequel to the first game and featured newcomers Lightning, Yuna, Laguna, Tifa, and others. Dissidia Final Fantasy for the arcade, while features many fo the heroes in the first Dissidia game, do not feature the villains such as Sephiroth, Kefka, and Kuja. Also, there are many departures from the original agme in terms of gameplay and mechanics. However, the largest departure to the game is a lack of plot and focuses only on actual gameplay. It is unknwon if the arcade version will contain a story plot or if ports to consoles will include them. While a port to a console isn't yet confirmed, SQUARE-ENIX did show a comparison between a Playstation 4 version and the arcade version. The arcade version will have characters, stages, and new content included through updates to the main arcade system. SQUARE-ENIX has stated that they would like to add 50-60 characters but that number seems rather small and they imagine even 80 characters can be included. Dissidia U & 3D Final Fantasy is a product created entirely by me while using content, information, and material from the existing game. This project will attempt to mirror the arcade version while also remaining true to itself and establishing it's own individuality instead of just a mere copy. '''Disclaimers & Credit The character art for the game was not done by me but credit goes directly to SQUARE-ENIX. You can view the character ifnromation and art at the main Dissidia website which you can find here. Stagesa nd screenshots were also pulled from the main website. The animated gifs of the moves can be found at here at the Dissidia Final Fantasy Wiki. It is in Japanese though. Any artwork not apart of the actual game is official art from other games such as The Legend of Zelda Hyrule Warriors and Final Fantasy Chrystal Chronicles: My Life as a King. However, I created the palette swaps for King Leo, Refia, and Link. In addition, I also created their icons and full portrait art. Any animated gifs or move images I have compiled from the internet. Any characters that I add that are not included in the arcade version are considered exclusive to this project. Should SQUARE-ENIX add characters such as King Leo, Refia, or even Link; then I will update that character information that mirrors the artwork and information found within the game. This will not always be the case though as I may deem a character as either arcade or console exclusive only despite the fact. ='Trivia'= *This is the first time a Dissidia Final Fantasy game has ever appeared on a Nintendo console. *Characters Ramza and Y'shtola as well as the stage Porta Decumana from Final Fantasy XIV is absent in the Wii U and 3DS versions.